


These Two Eyes For No Other

by Alexfoster451



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfoster451/pseuds/Alexfoster451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep for Brave New World. Gretchen begins to understand specials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Two Eyes For No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy drabble from me. It felt like I hadn't written Gretchen by herself in a long time and wanted to do something with her. Thank you very much for reading.

Title: These Two Eyes For No Other

Author: Alex Foster

Category: Romance/Fluff

Word Count: 300

Rating: PG

Summary: Post ep for Brave New World. Gretchen begins to understand specials

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by NBC. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Just a little fluffy drabble from me. It felt like I hadn't written Gretchen by herself in a long time and wanted to do something with her. I know the icon doesn't match the fandom, but I created the little guy and wanted to use it. So there. Thank you very much for reading.

...  
...

  
  
Before the evening news ends there is a knock on Gretchen's dorm room door. Waiting in the hall, still in his pajamas, is a student she remembers seeing around campus – Tom or Terry something. At her askance, he holds his hand palm out and forms a small ball of flame.

She should be scared but there is a forlorn expression on his face and somehow she understands. The world is suddenly different, Claire is at the heart of it, and Gretchen knows she is part of it through her.

She invites him in and does her best to answer the question: “What does this mean for us now?”

There are more specials at Arlington University than she would have guessed, others have family members with abilities. They come looking for Claire, for advice and help. Gretchen deals with them.

By the time Claire returns from New York, Gretchen has met a girl that could fly, a firestarter, a freshman that could control shadows, and a crumpler. She worries it might all seem normal one day, but now she can’t conceal the wonderment at seeing specials. It is magical, the things they can do, and so are the people. When she tells them this many cry, happy they no longer have to hide.

“Are you mad at me?” Claire asks, standing in the door way with car keys still in hand. “For bringing all this to you?”

“I've felt something because of you.” Gretchen walks to her.

Worry shows in Claire’s eyes. “What?”

That afternoon Gretchen held the hand of a special as he came out of the ability closet to his parents over the phone. She is closer to understanding aspects of the world of specials than ever before.

“Magic…” Gretchen slips her arms around Claire’s waist and kisses her.

  
 **End**   
  



End file.
